


Runaway

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Summary: Kari thinks about TK.





	Runaway

Don't own Digimon. Don't own characters. Just the story. and the story pretty much happened to me in real life.. sooo yeah. enjoy. if it sucks... sorry.

I'll never see him again. He's been gone for a month, and it's just hit me. I'll never see him again.

We grew up together, best friends until the end, people told us we were going to be together forever, we were destined to be together. I always believed it. When we were really little we had a "wedding." I guess as he grew up, he saw things different. When we were young we were "dating", boyfriend and girlfriend, until, he got a new girlfriend, didn't dump me, just got someone else.

I was heartbroken, I listened to the Hilary Duff song "Who's That Girl?" over and over while I cried.

This is when we started growing apart. When his parents split, that made it even worse. We didn't see each other for almost a year, but then, kept running into him. I always just wanted to hug him, say everything is ok, sit by him and smell his sweet blonde hair.

He left home last month, never talks to us or his family. He moved in with a friend. Some say they saw it coming, others saw him getting better. I had hope for him. I checked his face book to check up on him. It says he's married. I don't believe that, but I wonder who he's with. He never mentions them, just mentions marijuana. A LOT. Some say that's what made him leave. That, I don't believe.

I found who he's living with and looked at that boys page. He is in relationship, and openly gay. I keep asking myself, is TK gay? Is that why he grew distant and ran away? I guess I'll never truly know, I guess I just have to move on. But I'll always remember my TK, my friend until the end, and even if he doesn't believe it, or doesn't know it, I'll always be there for him, if he ever comes back as my friend.

 


End file.
